A SasuNaru Halloween Special!
by KikoUzumaki
Summary: Oneshot Sakura hosts a Halloween/late birthday party for Naruto, while Sasuke and Naruto try to hide the fact that they're together. Pairing: SasuNaru Warning! Yaoi! Don't like, don't read!


**Kiko: Hey everyone!!! And I'm NOT DEAD!!! I figured that I abandoned fanfiction and my poor reviewers for waaaayyyy too long! I'm SO sorry everyone! I promise I'll never go away for that long ever again! How long has it been? Like at least 5 or 6 months it feels like. I feel so bad! BUT to make up for my absence I've written a brand new one-shot SasuNaru type of fic! I've been writing it the past 4 days in all my free time during school! And today I finally got it done! And on time for Halloween too! That's why it's a special Halloween present! So this is for my reviewers that stuck with me through my fic 'A High School Story'!! I love you guys! and again, I'm so sorry! Speaking of that fic.... I gots another surprise! The next chapter is in progress and almost completed! Meaning that it'll be posted and ready for reading sometime within the next week!**

**Arigato for not killing me my reviewers! Now on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

**A SasuNaru Halloween Special!!**

Sasuke Uchiha was walking down the busy street of Konoha on his way to Sakura Haruno's house. For what?.... A Halloween party. It was October 31st on this particular night and Sakura and the rest of the girls decided to throw a Halloween party for fun. Not only that....Hinata spoke up and said that it should also be a belated birthday party for Naruto, who had turned 16 years old a couple weeks before, but didn't have a party. Sasuke smiled slightly when he thought of the blond dobe, and held on tighter to the present he'd gotten for Naruto in his pocket. Normally Sasuke wasn't one to go out and buy presents for his friends' birthdays, but somehow the raven couldn't resist when he passed the object at the Konoha Halloween festival earlier that day. Without really thinking about it, he bought it for the hyperactive kitsune.

"I can't believe I got him something..." Sasuke said to himself when he got to Sakura's door.

He wanted to knock on the door, but was quickly loosing his nerve. Since it technically was a Halloween party, Sakura wanted everyone who attended to dress up. And boy did Sasuke ever hate himself now for agreeing to it. He wore his normal clothes, but on his head he wore a pair of black cat ears along with a cat tail.

"Damnit!" Sasuke cursed at himself outloud. Suddenly the door opened in front of him and there stoof Sakura wearing a fairy costume.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Shikamaru said he saw you out here through the front window! Come in!" Sakura said cheerfully as she ushered a now very embarrassed Sasuke inside the living room.

_"Great. Now their bound to see me!"_Sasuke thought. Sakura had yet to see Sasuke's feline attire because it was too dark outside to see them clearly.

Everyone greeted the Uchiha as if nothing were out of the ordinary. Weird... somehow they didn't notice. Everybody was there. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, even Kakashi, and the rest of the senseis were there. Along with Tsunade, Jaraiya, and Shizune.

The only person Sasuke didn't see at the moment was Naruto.

Then as if on que Sasuke heard the all-too familiar voice behind him.

"Aw! Look at the adorable kitty cat!!"

Sasuke felt the heat rise to his cheeks and realized he was blushing. He turned around quickly when a second later found his body pinned to the carpeted floor. Naruto Uzumaki lay on top of him smirking holding Sasuke's pale hands above his head.

"Hey Sas-UKE!" Naruto said, exagerating the end of the raven's name.

Sasuke's face turned a deeper crimson, "Usurantonkachi...." he muttered, "Now get off of me before you give our relationship away!" he added, now whispering.

Naruto's smirk turned into a big smile, "Gomenasai Sasu-kun. I just couldn't keep myself from you. Your too attractive with those cat ears on." Naruto whispered back. "I wouldnt' of been able to resist you anyways, even if your weren't wearing them."

Sasuke smiled right back at his boyfriend. He swore Naruto's smile was contagious.

The black-haired boy pushed Naruto off of himself and the two of them stood up. "Your lucky no one is listening to our conversation dobe." Sasuke was right... shockingly no one was actually paying attention to them. They looked too caught up in a story that Kiba and Lee were explaining.

Naruto's cheeks turned red, "Right. I guess I should keep my voice down then."

Sasuke and Naruto had been together for a couple of weeks now, since Naruto's birthday. Sasuke was able to work up the nerve to ask the blond out and he immediately said yes. The only downside to their relationship was that no one else knew about it. The two boys knew that if they said anything, Sakura would flip out. And as of lately, it was getting very difficult for them not to be all over each other in public. Soon it was gonna be obvious to everyone that they were a couple. It was bad enough that one person already knew. About a week ago during a training session, which Sakura wasn't at, Kakashi caught the two making out when he showed up late to the training field. The Jounin gave his word that he wouldn't tell a soul about them.

Sasuke questioned his promise as Kakashi gave him and Naruto a suggestive look from across the room, smiling behind his mask all the while.

"Damn Kakashi. I wouldn't doubt it if he did tell everyone about us." Sasuke complained without raising his voice.

"Ah, calm down Sasu. I'm sure he hasn't told anyone." Naruto replied speaking just as quietly.

Sasuke motioned for Naruto to look at the masked ninja, "Look at the expression on his face. How can you trust that?!"

The blond sighed deeply, "I would look... but uhm, one little problem.... I can't see his face because of that stupid mask!!!" he exclaimed pointing at Kakashi.

Sasuke shook his head and was about to reply when he was interrupted by two forceful tugs on both his arms. Ino and Sakura were clinging to him like the crazed fangirls they were.

"Come on Sasuke-kun!! You and Naru-chan have to come over here by everyone so Naru-chan can open up his presents!" Ino squealed happily.

Temari had come over too and was pulling on Naruto's arm. She winked at Naruto and she pulled him towards the couch, "Yeah Uzumaki. It's time for you to open your presents birthday boy!"

The kitsune was oblivious to the fact that this was also a party for him as well. He blinked in confusion, "Nani?"

The girls drug Sasuke and Naruto to the couch and sat them down on it.

Sakura lifted a finger and starting waving it around in the air as she spoke, "That's right! This is also a birthday party for you, Naru-kun!" the pink haired girl replied smiling sweetly.

A bright grin suddenly lit up Naruto's face, "Really?!"

Hinata let out a small laugh, "Yes Naruto-kun," She said nodding. "Sakura-san planned the whole thing."

"That's awesome!!" Naruto shouted with excitement, "Arigato Sakura-chan!" he added giving a quick hug to the kunoichi.

"Now time for presents!" Kiba said, while he and Shino put the assorted colorful gift bags in front of Naruto.

~After opening presents~

Naruto was quite happy aboput most of his gifts. From Sakura he receive a mixed cd. From Shika, Ino, and Choji he got 10 free ramen coupons for Ichiraku. From Hinata he got a stuffed black cat that reminded him a little too much of Sasuke, so he clung to it and wouldn't let go. From Tenten he recieved brand new kunai and shuriken specially made by Tenten herself. From Jaraiya he got the first volume of Make-out paradise, while Jaraiya was explaining something about how Naruto was old enough to read it now. Needless to say the Sannin got a few whacks over the head by Naruto... and Tsunade. Then Kakashi stole the book.... And from Kakashi, he received a picture pf himself and Sasuke that Kakashi snuck when he caught the two making out. Naruto flipped out and hid it in his pocket right away before anyone saw it. There weren't any questions.

The only person Naruto didn't get anything from was Sasuke.... his own boyfriend.

"Arigato everyone!! I love everything!" The kitsune said with a wide smile. He looked at Sasuke who was sitting next to him and his smile grew smaller. "Sasu.... I didn't get anything from you."

The Uchiha blushed, "I didn't know what to get you, so I didn't bother...." he replied giving a quick nudge to the blond.

Naruto's smile quickly came back. He knew Sasuke was lying about the present so he could hid the fact that the two of them were dating and so Sasuke wouldn't be embarrassed.

Sasuke smiled back, "_Don't worry Naru-kun. I'll give you your present later_." he thought. "_Later when we finally get to be alone_...."

The party dragged on for another hour, but to Sasuke it felt like forever. After Naruto's birthday cake, everyone said their goodbyes and departed from Sakura's house. Sasuke and Naruto stayed after to help their teammate clean up a bit. While the pink-haired kunoichi gathered up the wrappers from Naruto's gifts she turned to him and Sasuke. "Arigato Sasuke-kun, Naruto...." she said, "I'm glad you stayed to help out, but you can go now."

Naruto nodded, "Alright Sakura-chan!" he replied while picking up the bag full of his presents, "We'll see you tomorrow during training!"

"See ya, Sakura." Sasuke added, as he and his kitsune walked out the door.

The two boys walked holding hands quietly for awhile on their way to Naruto's apartment.

"So...." Naruto nearly whispered, breaking the silence, "Where's my present, huh Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh, right.... that...." Sasuke said reaching in his pocket. He stopped Naruto and pulled out a silver chain from his pocket and clipped it around his boyfriends neck.

Curious Naruto looked at it. There were two charms on it. The leaf village symbol and a heart.

Naruto's blue eyes sparkled, "Sasuke.... I love it... thank you so much...."

Sasuke pulled him into a hug and smiled, "Happy birthday, Naru."

Naruto smiled back, "Happy Halloween Sasu!"

* * *

**Kiko: A bit cheesy at the end but I like it! I really hope you like my SasuNaru Halloween special too! Be sure to review!!!!**

**PLEASE AND THANKYOU!!!~~**

**Kiko **


End file.
